El diario de Festivia
by BlackKittyQueen
Summary: Querido Diario. Mi nombre es Festivia, y esta es mi historia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Parte 0**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _Ok, esto es raro._

 _Si les soy sincera, realmente no se lo que estoy haciendo, nunca he sido fan ni he compartido esa urgencia de las demás niñas de mi edad por escribir todas sus cosas y secretos en un pedazo de papel. Sin embargo, Hekapoo me dijo que esto me sería de ayuda más adelante._

 _Espero que ella tenga razón y que esto no se trate de una gran pérdida de tiempo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _Muy bien… ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?..._

 _Mi nombre es Festivia Butterfly, tengo 14 años de edad, o bueno, pronto los tendré, dentro de 3 días para ser específica. Soy la princesa de un reino llamado Mewni, y, según la tradición familiar, se me debe ser entregada la varita de la familia, y ese mismo día seré coronada como reina de manera oficial._

 _¿Qué si estoy emocionada? La verdad, si, y mucho, aunque no tanto por el tema de la varita, pues la he tenido en mi poder desde que tengo memoria, la ceremonia en realidad es para que la gente del reino sepa que estoy aquí, que su pueblo tendrá una reina que cuidara de ellos._

 _Creo que me desvié un poco, la verdad, es que, aunque sea la princesa heredera del reino, muy pocas veces me reúno con la gente del mismo, por lo tanto, aquella ceremonia será la ocasión perfecta para interactuar con mi gente._

 _Realmente espero que todo salga bien._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _El día de hoy cumplí oficialmente 14 años, y fui coronada como reina… Me siento extraña ¿sabes?_

 _Se supone que debió haber sido un día especial y memorativo para mí, y en cierto sentido lo fue, pero no como yo esperaba…_

 _Los Mewmanos, mi pueblo, mi gente… creo que ellos no me quieren como su reina, sentí sus miradas despectivas, incluyendo la de mi padre, en el momento en que Lekmet me ponía la corona._

 _Me miraban, cuchicheaban y susurraban cosas muchas cosas que realmente dolieron, pero no dejaré que esto me deprima, les demostraré que puedo ser una gran reina._

 _Solo esperen y verán._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Parte 3**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _¡Vaya! Pero si había dejado este pequeño libro bastante apartado, creo que debo disculparme por eso, estos últimos meses han sido toda una locura._

 _Si, así es, han pasado exactamente unos 4 meses desde que fui coronada como reina. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Pues trato de sobrellevar la tensión de ser reina, debo lidiar con el montón de nobles hipócritas que cuando están conmigo me adoran y poco después hablan pestes de mí a mis espaldas y más problemas que nunca faltan._

 _Entre esos, mis entrenamientos de magia con Glossaryck, el insiste en que soy buena para mi edad, pero cada vez me siento más estancada, siento que no logro avanzar lo suficiente, y eso me frustra a sobremanera. ¿Cómo probar que soy digna del trono si ni si quiera soy capaz de dar un poco más?_

 _A veces desearía poder hablar con mi padre sobre estos temas, pero él, pues, mi relación con él no es la mejor…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Parte 4**_

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy te vengo a comentar sobre un tema algo delicado para mí, normalmente no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero ya no puedo más…_

 _Mi madre, la reina Eclipsa, o como suelen llamarla, 'Eclipsa, la reina de la oscuridad'._

 _Te preguntarás ¿Por qué la llaman de esa manera?_

 _Es una pregunta sencilla de responder, verás, yo no conocí a mi madre, o bueno, si lo hice, pero no recuerdo nada de ella, pues es imposible para un bebé recordar a su madre._

 _Bueno, te contaré lo poco que se de ella. Eclipsa, (me niego a llamarla madre) fue la reina que vino antes de mí, una de las más poderosas Butterfly de la historia de Mewni, ella era… extraña, según cuentan muchos de los criados del palacio, tenía un cierto interés en la magia oscura, y sentía afecto hacía los monstruos._

 _Eclipsa fue obligada por mi abuela a desposar a mi padre, Shastacan, para asegurarle a Mewni un rey, y futuramente un heredero, y de esa unión, nací yo._

 _Sin embargo, poco después de eso, mi madre abdicó, renunció a sus responsabilidades como reina y se fue, nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí… entiendo que ella no amara a mi padre, pero… ¿y yo qué? ¿tanta desgracia traje a su vida como para que quisiera irse de esa forma? ¿tan poco signifiqué para ella?_

 _¿Y todo por qué?_

 _Porque se enamoró de un Monstruo, nos dejó y abandonó todo, por un monstruo._

 _Mi padre, la alta comisión y todos en el reino aseguran que ella es malvada, y aunque veces quisiera creer que no es así, no se me ocurre otro adjetivo para describir a una mujer que abandona a su hija recién nacida a manos de un padre que no la ama._

 _¿Lo peor de todo?_

 _Me juzgan por eso… muchos de los criados temen que yo siga los pasos de esa mujer, otros me miran con ojos de lástima por la desdicha de haber crecido sin una madre._

 _¿sabes? No es sencillo, es todo lo contrario, ser una reina, con solo 14 años, no es fácil, pero no me importa, aquí estoy, y aquí seguiré, ganaré el amor de mi reino, aunque sea lo último que haga._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen_**

 **Parte 5**

Querido diario...

Lamento no haber escrito en estos últimos meses, realmente no tuve cabeza para nada...

han habido ataques de monstruos, ya van 3 de ellos, y aunque mis caballeros han logrado mantener la situación a raya, mis súbditos tienen miedo, mucho miedo, Hekapoo me dice que no debería importante, pues estoy cumpliendo mi deber al mantenerlos a salvo, pero no me siento satisfecha solo con eso...

¿sabes? me frustra mucho no ser capaz de representar esa idea de seguridad y tranquilidad que el pueblo busca instintivamente en su reina, pues ellos solo ven a una niña asustadiza que no debería gobernar.

No se que hacer...

 **Si has llegado hasta este punto de la historia, quiero agradecerte mucho por haberle dado una oportunidad, te mereces todo el lof del mundo! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen_**

 **Parte 6**

Querido diario…

¡Creo que he tenido una idea excelente!

Bueno, no diré excelente, pues aún no lo intentado, digamos más bien… ingeniosa.

He tenido que mandar a la caballería hacía las afueras de Mewni, en donde se encuentran muchas aldeas de campesinos, así que, para mitigar su miedo, estoy planeando en realizar una fiesta, una gran fiesta, en donde todos estarán invitados, y por un rato podrán olvidar sus miedos y tristezas, espero poder llevarles un poco de alegría.

Te contaré como se dieron las cosas una vez acabe, espero que esto funcione, mi nombre es Festivia después de todo, debo hacerle honor al nombre.


	8. chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen_** **.**

 **Parte 7**

Querido Diario...

¡Mi idea fue todo un éxito!

Todo el pueblo estuvo ahí, y todos la pasaron de maravilla, tanto así, que se olvidaron por un buen rato de aquellos caballeros que estan en la frontera, cuidando que los monstruos no propicien otro ataque.

Por ese instante, al verlos a todos tan felices y contentos, realmente me sentí como si fuese la reina que ellos quieren y esperan que sea.

Debería organizar fiestas mas a menudo... y siendo completamente honesta, no es para nada una mala idea.


End file.
